


The Lake

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Based on a Ludo Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: When Jade loses her parents to a tragic accident it ruins her whole life. Years later, she returns to confront what she believes to be the unnatural event that took them from her. Is something sinister really after her? Or is she just crazy?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Lake

_Lightening lanced the sky overhead and the rain came down in a torrent that matched the rolling waves of the lake. I dragged myself from the angry water, fingers digging into the earth to escape its pull. I couldn't believe I survived. The storm was still raging but I remained where I was. All I could think about was our car swerving off the flooded road. The strange figure standing in rain. My father running to save someone out in the lake. My mother trying to stop him. They were both taken, lost in the water and leaving me alone. I tried to start the car but it wouldn't turn on. Then I heard the voice and the figure was back. It beckoned to me and I got out of the useless car to run. But the water called to me and I tried not to listen. I slipped in the loose earth underfoot and the water sucked me in. The flood was fierce and unrelenting, taking all manner of things from what was once dry land. I was tossed and turned in the swell, running out of air. I thought I felt someone helping me to the surface, but no one was there when I dragged myself out of the water. I sat there shivering from the cold, trembling in fear. The figure was gone, and the storm started to calm. I was eventually found by an officer who often went on patrols through the area, keeping an eye out for anyone lost in the passing storm. He asked me what happened and I told him, but he didn't believe me. He thought it was a simple car crash. But it wasn't. It was the lake. The lake swallowed my parents and I was spared._

I sat up with a start, shocked from sleep at the vivid memory playing my head. It wasn't a dream or made up nightmare. That really happened. And for years I never doubted it. Not even when my therapist said otherwise. All those stupid reasonings. He thought I was making up stories to help me cope with what happened. Like it was all an accident and I was only reacting this way from the trauma. For years no one would believe me. There was something out there and I was ready to find out what it was. Today would be the day. I slid out of bed and sat at the edge, rubbing at my face and running a hand through my hair. I let out a heavy sigh. I was scared. That wasn't something I ever admitted, out loud or to myself.

But I would never get answers if I didn't return to the scene of my parent's death. A road trip that turned tragic. I got up to get ready, have a cup of coffee, and pack lightly. Andre and Cat agreed to take the trip with me as support, but Robbie was staying behind. He was too busy to take the trip, so he offered to drop us off at the airport. I had warned Andre and Cat of the danger, but like everyone else, they didn't believe anything weird was happening. Just a normal car accident. My phone chimed and I checked it to see a text from Andre saying that they were heading over when I was ready to go. Once we get there, I had to make sure that we rented a car capable of off-road driving. Just in case.

I responded that I was ready, and he said they would pick up Cat then be right over. I had some time to get something to eat, but I was feeling too nauseous to keep anything down. Water would have to do. Several minutes later he arrived, ceasing my nervous jitters. I stood up, looked around at the small apartment, and said my goodbyes. I wasn't sure what I would find out there, but it wasn't going to be anything expected. I locked up and walked out to get in Robbie's car. Cat waved from her seat next to me.

"Morning. How are you feeling today?" he asked, putting the car in drive but his eyes had flicked to the rearview mirror to meet my own. I tightened my grip on my bag.

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep all that well, but whatever."

"The dreams?" he inquired. I only nodded. Andre turned around from where he was sitting up front.

"Jade, if this is too much for you, just say so. We'll turn back around," he said, concerned. I shook my head.

"No. I have to do this," I replied, my stomach rolling unpleasantly. Cat rubbed my arm, trying to comfort me. I resisted the urge to push her hand away. The contact wasn't helping, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. We made it to the airport in record time. Figures, the one time I could do with traffic holding us up and we got through it fine. Robbie wished us luck before driving off and leaving us to go in. The whole process of getting checked in didn't seem to take as long either. Soon enough, we were sitting on the plane, waiting for takeoff. Once we were in the air, I didn't waste time going back to sleep. It was partly because I needed the rest, but also because I wanted to avoid talking about the trip with Andre and Cat.

They hadn't understood before and they wouldn't now. I woke up a half hour before we were scheduled to land. The flight was only around three hours, although I wished it had taken several hours. We left the plane and went straight for food before we would have to look for an off-road rental. Andre and Cat talked animatedly but I couldn't find words to express how empty yet panicked I felt. Looking around everything was just bringing back bad memories. So I stayed quiet and kept to myself, even when the other two tried to include me in their conversation. We were on the road once Cat and Andre had something quick to eat. Cat got me to share a bit with her, but again, I was still too uneasy to eat. By the time we found a car rental that had what I was looking for, it was getting late.

"We should go out tomorrow. It isn't safe to try today," I spoke up when they started talking about going today.

"When I asked, the shop owner mentioned perfect weather so far. No storms. It hasn't even rained in the past two days. It should be no biggie to go today," Andre said with a shrug. I shook my head, gripping my backpack tightly.

"No. Not today," I snapped, getting wide eyes from Cat and raised brows from Andre.

"Alright, stay cool," he conceded, redirecting to find a hotel to stay at. We agreed on sharing a room. After years of high school together and staying over at each other's house, it wasn't uncomfortable for us to share the same space. We fell into routine, staying up a little longer before going to bed. As always, Andre gave the bed to me and Cat while he took the small couch. In the morning we got breakfast burritos and I suggested looking around before getting right to it. Andre exchanged a look with me, knowing I was stalling, but allowed it. I showed them around, having remembered the trip years ago. Even though I was only twelve, the memory of that day remained clear-cut in my mind. One that haunted me to this day. Sightseeing was a good call. I was able to relax, if only for a short time.

"So, uh, ready?" Andre asked hesitantly, hands resting on the wheel when we were once again in the car. I glanced out the window then check the time. We might as well get going.

"Yeah."

He nodded and started driving. The second we got on the highway I started to tense again. We were close. I could feel it. I fidgeted in my seat and kept my eyes down, refusing to look out the window. I knew what was out there. I didn't want to see it until I had to. I listened as Andre and Cat talked, their topic on food. It was a topic they both loved. Cat was on her phone looking up local places to see what was on the menu then listed them to Andre who approved of almost everything she mentioned.

"Ooh, I always wanted to try crawfish. Where's somewhere close?" he inquired. Cat looked it up and directed him to the nearest food joint. I followed them in when we found the place, pulling my jacket tighter around me. The wind was picking up and it seemed to seep into my very bones. We stepped inside to warmth, but I still held onto my jacket. I mechanically followed Cat and Andre to our booth, sitting down next to Cat. Andre could be a messy eater and I wasn't looking forward to dodging seafood debris.

When it was time to order they jumped on the crawfish while I strictly ordered chicken. I never really liked seafood. The only exception being certain kinds of sushi rolls. We held small talk and I tried to be a little more present than I had been. They responded to anything I brought up. I could tell they were encouraging me to continue and I let them. They were great friends for doing this, for making an effort to keep me from spiraling. But I knew, once we were out there, all bets were off. I had to confront this, but it would take a toll.

"We should get going. We don't want it to get late," Cat reminded us, now looking through her phone for the time the sun would set as well as the weather.

"What does it say?" I asked, pushing away my half-eaten food.

"The weather is still looking up. We should be good," she answered with a smile. Somehow, that didn't make me feel any better. We left and piled back in the car. Andre started up the car and a local radio channel came on. Southern soul. It was smooth and calming enough, but there was something familiar about it that nagged at me. Andre drove and sang along to some songs he knew, his voice perfectly complimenting them. I listened with a small smile, but it fell when the music encountered static. The song wavered and a voice cut in between the notes.

" _Come down to Lake…Rest your soul…you will…see everything the water can be…"_

"Where in the name of gravy did all this static come from?" Andre asked, fiddling with the radio. Cat pushed his hand out of the way and gestured for him to keep driving while she tried to fix it. I looked back outside and felt nauseous again. Dark clouds were forming in the sky and it started to rain.

"Hey, what's with the rain?" Cat complained, glaring at it as if it would stop it. In response, thunder growled back at her. The trees swayed in a breeze that quickly turned into howling winds. The rain was now pouring.

"It was so clear not that long ago. Now it's like the whole world is going to hell," Andre commented, turning on the windshield wipers. The radio crackled and all that came out was static with some undertone of muttering. Or was that coming from out there? I covered my ears, cringing. This couldn't be happening again.

"Cat, where can we stop to wait this out?" Andre asked. Cat tapped away at her phone but let out a sound of agitation moments later.

"What?" I spoke up, leaning forward to grip at the back of Andre's seat to try and see her phone.

"I lost signal. Maybe we should have brought a map with us," she remarked, worried.

"We should just turn back. It's too dangerous. I told you," I stated. Andre sighed loudly.

"Jade, it's just a bit of bad weather. Nothing wonky is going on. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll turn back," he said, remaining calm. We turned back around but I wan't going to feel better until we were back at the hotel and out of this storm.

"See? All good. Now just sit back and relax-" he started to say.

"Andre, look out!" Cat screamed. Someone had wandered out on the road and Andre skid through the rain in attempt to stop. The car swerved around the figure that just stood there, unmoving. We came to a sudden crooked stop by the side of the road.

"Who the hell stands in the middle of the road like that?!" Andre demanded.

"Who the hell would even be out here in this?" I corrected darkly. I didn't like this at all. A slam of a body meeting metal made us all jump. Hands clawed at the window as the unknown man shouted at us in a frenzy.

"Come down to us! Rest your soul! Free for all! Crawfish to the bitter end! Come down! Wade to were the shallows break! That's where you'll get to see everything the water can be!" he screamed like a demon at the top of his lungs. Yellow-eyed, black teeth, and completely out of his mind.

"Andre, get us out of here!" I demanded. He hit the gas and we tore forward as fast as we could. Slowly but surely, we noticed the interstate was starting to flood.

"We can't keep going like this. Cat, does your phone have signal now? Is there another way through this?"

Cat tapped through her phone.

"Yes! It has signal! Uh, let's see…up ahead here. There's a road we can take," she pointed out. Andre took it a few minutes later, the road winding into the woods. My nerves were already shot, but now I was minutes from losing it. The storm, the flood, that man. He didn't look like the figure I had seen before. That one was female in form. Besides that, everything was lining up. Just like before. I was surprised my stomach hadn't already rebelled.

"Damn, I can't see the road in the rain," Andre commented, frustrated. Abruptly, he hit the brakes, throwing Cat and I forward. We all looked ahead to see the headlights highlighting a sign. The lake.

"No. It can't be. We couldn't have ended up here. The road we took…" Cat stammered, referring to her phone again. Andre grumbled under his breath and dropping his hands to his lap. He looked out the window just as lightning lit up the turbulent lake. Andre sat up straight.

"Guys. Hey, there's someone out there," he said, pointing. I looked out the window, barely seeing someone being tossed in the swells.

"We have to save 'em!" Andre exclaimed, fumbling with his seatbelt and the handle of the door. I grabbed at his arm, gripping his sleeve.

"No! Andre, focus! We can't save them. We need to think about us first. We have to get out of here!" I shouted, trying hard no to listen to the voices far off but so close. Calling. Andre didn't seem to have heard me, gaze riveted on the lake as he struggled out of my hold. He threw open the door and jumped out.

"Cat, help me get him back. Cat?" I said, turning to see that she had already left, her door swung open and letting in more rain. Why the hell would they go out in that? It was so unlike them to be so reckless. Unless…

"The voices," I muttered, hearing them even now. Calling. But one stood out among them. A woman. Singing? It sounded…nice.

"No! Get the hell out of my head!" I yelled, pressing my hands over my ears. I opened my eyes to try and find my friends in the rain outside.

" _Come to the lake. Come to the lake. Come to the lake."_

I tried to drown it out but it only increased in volume. I screamed my frustration and threw open the back door, climbing out. I looked around and spotted Andre and Cat in the lake. I watched in terror as they went deeper and deeper until they disappeared.

"Give them back! Give them back now! It wasn't enough to take my parents, was it!?" I shouted at the rolling waves, running up to the body of water. It washed over my feet, curling around my ankles. When it pulled back it felt as if it was trying to pull me with it. I stood my ground.

" _Come with us, Jade. Your parents are at peace with us. You will be too. I'll take care of you."_

I flinched away from the caressing water, stumbling back. It knew who I was. It even mentioned my parents. I let out a whimper and fell to my knees, gripping my head.

"No. I can't. I won't listen," I gasped to myself, curled in the mud and drenched by the torrential rain. A soft touch to my shoulder made me shoot to my feet too fast. I slipped and fell back, landing hard.

" _I spared you last time. You were too young. But now you're older. You can join us."_

I sat still, stiff with fear and frozen to the bone. I worked myself up to opening my eyes and facing my fears. The woman standing over me was beautiful. Not at all scary. She was an enchantress of the sea in a long gown of some flowing material that clung to her slender form. Despite coming from water her hair sat in perfect waves that mimicked the ones at her feet. The waves that skirted her perfectly as if she controlled them. I scrambled through the mud to put distance between us.

"Never," I spat, scowling. In place of fear, anger started to take root. I tried to focus on her face, but with every flash of lightening and the sheet of rain between us made it difficult to get an exact picture of what she looked like.

_I've been waiting for you to return, Jade. I've chosen you to stay with me."_

The woman reached out a hand, offering. I could feel the urge to comply. The just take her by the hand and join her in the waves. But I staunchly held back, forcing myself to my feet.

"Give me back my friends," I commanded. She dropped her hand and shook her head once.

" _They agreed to stay. To join us where they will be happy. You will too, if you just take my hand."_

I looked at it, clenching my fist. I raised my hand, moving to hover above hers. I expected to be grabbed and dragged under, but she waited patiently. I moved to brush my fingers over hers, sighing at how smooth they were. I expected them to be cold and clammy, but they were inviting. Which was why I had to step back before she lured me in. I dropped my hand and started backing away.

"No. Your tricks won't work on me," I intoned, turning away and running before I could see her reaction or stick around long enough for her to lash out. But neither happened. When I was far enough away from the shore I glanced back. She was gone. I ran for the car. It was still where I left it. I slammed all the doors shut and jumped in, hitting the gas. I took off back toward town, the storm easing the further away I went. The first place I went was the local police station. It was like déjà vu explaining everything that happened. Of course, they didn't believe me.

"That's how it happened! Why would I lie? There's no bodies. I'm not hiding anything! Look, search me. Search my car if you have to. Just go out there and look for them, please!" I told them, swinging out an arm to point back in the direction of the lake.

"You know, you aren't the first to accuse the lake of this. We've had a lot of cases concerning it. How about we take a look tomorrow when the storm lessens? Go rest and come back when you have a clear head," the officer suggested. I sneered at him.

"You can't just tell me to sleep it off like it was a bad dream! It happened! They need help! Go check for yourself!" I yelled at him, slamming my hands down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and leveled a serious look at me. We stood staring tensely at each other before I stood up straight.

"Fine. Sit here in denial," I spat, storming out. I returned to the hotel and stayed another night but barely got any sleep. The next day I left to go home. Maybe I had better luck with authority figures outside of this hellhole. But I didn't. All I got for my worry was suspicion that I could have killed them, ruling it as an accident, or that I was going crazy. It didn't help matters that when they did a search of the area, they came up with nothing. No sign we had been there. No bodies. Nothing. Just like my parents. Which meant I wasn't at fault, but that it had been another tragic accident.

But my parent's disappearance came up after that, and then I was being recommended to a mental hospital to help me cope with my latest loss. Apparently, being crazy wasn't entirely off the table. I found myself waking up to my first day there feeling on edge. I never spoke unless spoken to until I was due to meet the new therapist I would be working with. I took a seat in the available chair and waited. The door opened minutes later, and the woman that came in shot fear through my veins. My heart raced and I almost jumped out of my chair to get away from her.

"You!"

She offered me a smile and calmly sat down, arranging the folders in her hands.

"You must be Jade," she began evenly.

"You won't get me. I already told you," I warned her, body tense with my legs tucked under me in my chair. I gripped the armrests, my nails digging into the course fabric until it hurt. I felt cornered. Betrayed. How had she found me?

"You seem to think you know me," she observed, brown eyes studying me behind rectangular glasses. They worked for her face, giving it an almost normal appearance. But I knew who she was. The woman from the lake. She found me. I refused to talk to her.

"My name is Victoria Vega. But if it will make you more comfortable you can call me Tori," she continued, holding out a hand to shake. I eyed it, distrustful. Flashbacks to that night ran through my mind.

"You think you're so clever," I growled, glaring at her. She looked genuinely confused. Her hand dropped.

"Who do you think I am?" she inquired, curious.

"The woman from the lake. The one who took my parents and friends. You want me too, but I won't let you," I explained, irritated that she was playing dumb. Her eyes dropped and she tapped at the folder in her lap, thoughtful.

"How about this? We shake hands, introduce ourselves, and you'll see that you're safe here. Okay?" she proposed, lifting her hand again with a bright smile. I stared a while longer at it, then slowly lifted my hand. The only way I would know was if I took her hand. I reached out, hand trembling, and slid my hand in hers. It was the same warmth. The same softness. But instead of fear, I felt safe. My heart calmed and I let out a breath. My eyes flicked back up to her face to see her satisfied smile. For a second, I saw the woman from the lake, a storm brewing behind her and the waves churning at her feet. But then it was gone, only leaving behind the good doctor. I was safe. I escaped. I could trust her. Couldn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Real or made up?


End file.
